On The Brink
by RockinAwesome
Summary: How much can a human spirit take? How much can a vampire spirit take? What's the limit? What's the breaking point?
1. Promise

"Stupid parking ticket. I wasn't double-parked. I was barely single parked! The two lines were _outside_ the perimeters of the car, not inside, not running through, not anywhere close, but no, keystone cop over there, Barney Fife, had to go and write me a big one because I had a car that could outrun his piece of crap that's older than my grandmother! Is that my fault? No, it isn't!" I screamed as I slammed cups, rocks, and doors. Not really slamming, just enough to make noise. If I really wanted to slam something I would need Emmett. He understood. He liked to slam things.

"What happened, Bella?" Edward called from the hall. He obviously heard me being overly loud and yelling to myself. You didn't need vampire hearing for that.

"I know you heard!" I snapped. Usually this would result in me feeling bad afterwards, but I didn't care. He asked, now he was in for the full wrath of Bella.

"You got a ticket, what's the problem?"

"What's the problem? You're right. Life's just fine and dandy! Nothing's wrong. Nothing at all! Then that stupid 'officer of the law' had to come and write me up." I growled and accidentally broke the glass that was in my hand, thinking of this afternoon.

Edward stroked my cheek and took the crumbled shards from my hand.

I shoved him away, "Leave me alone."

"Bella?" His hand was still outstretched to me.

"What? You act like it's not me. It is. Obnoxiously loud and clear!" I stormed off into the other end of our cottage. I know the rest of the Cullen clan had to have heard us. Heck, the whole town of Forks could have heard us, but the family knew not to interfere when one of the couples had a quarrel.

Edward couldn't take a hint. He followed me into the biggest room in the house, the closet. I sat down in front of a pink, satin, backless dress. It wasn't anything special, it just happened to be there. "You know, you'd look stunning in that dress right there."

The filter from my head to my mouth was on autopilot. My mouth was in control now. "Stunning? I come in, distraught as ever, and you think I'd look good in that dress? What good are you? Did you not hear me before? Leave. Me. Alone." I stood up, got right in his face, and walked defiantly out of the cottage.

"We can talk about this. What happened?" Edward called after, but I pretended I didn't hear. I heard everything, especially the shallow gasp from Alice in the house.

The woods smelled oddly familiar. I didn't turn around because I knew what I'd find. "Track me. I dare you." It's pretty bad when you have to run from your own family.

I wasn't running from them all. Just Edward. Edward. His name was so old fashioned. Why couldn't it be Jason or something recent, not all high and mighty _Edward_?

I was mad as ever, but I couldn't hunt. I wasn't hungry. Not for any animal at least. My anger was evident in the surrounding animals. Maybe because they saw me as a threat, not because I was a vampire, because I was mad as—

"Bella!" Emmett called from behind me.

There was no way my eyes were golden anymore. "Did you not hear me? I dared you to track me. You looking for a fight?" Emmett was stupid and he thought he could beat me, but I wasn't in the mood. Not now. Not ever.

"No." His mouth hung on the word, like he almost didn't believe himself.

"Ah, come on my brother, you know you want to tango." I enticed him and crouched down to the ground.

"Bella. No."

I stood back up like a civilized human being. "Then what do you want?" I knew exactly what he wanted. I just wanted to hear it from him, hoping it would be different.

"You know why I'm here."

"Now you're the mind reader? Why'd he send you to do his dirty work? Scared?" I would be if I came across a royally ticked vampire.

"I'm not a mind reader and I'm not here to do his dirty work. Yes he told me to come, but I wanted to see an angry Bella for myself. The one time I'm not the one you're mad at. It's quite funny." Emmett chuckled and casually leaned up against a boulder on the face of a mountain.

I stared at him blankly. I didn't have a response to that. He didn't ask me a question, so what?

"Who are you mad at?"

I turned around. I was done with this nonsense. "Nice try. Go home to your family. Have a nice juicy steak for dinner, have a nice life." I walked past him, back into the denser forest. I knew it wasn't likely, but the different scents could delay him somewhat if I ran.

He grabbed my arm before I could go past. I glared at him, my eyes wider than ever. He let go quickly and put his hands up defensively. "Sorry. I'm your family too. This is your family too."

"This? So they're here, too?"

Emmett looked around. "Does it look like they're here?"

I never wavered my glare. I knew they weren't there. I would have smelled them if they were.

"My point exactly, it's just you and me. We can stay out here all night and talk it out, you know, considering we don't sleep and all. We can resolve this." He sat down on the ground and cleared a spot next to him, apparently for me.

My jaw tightened. "I thought you came to see me mad because it's the one time it's not at you? You're acting like you did something."

"I thought you weren't mad at me, but you're acting like it. Maybe I was wrong. It's about not putting the furniture back after painting isn't it? I'm sorry, that was extremely rude and inconsiderate of me." He waved his hand over his chest, apologetically.

"You think this is about that? Furniture? Really? Like moving a few nightstands are a problem?" I kicked the leaves back on my spot and continued walking.

I heard Emmett clamber up, quicker and quieter than any human could have heard. "Then what is it!?"

His tone caught me off guard. He was always happy go lucky. I had never seen him mad, or even raise his voice in a threatening way, it was all for fun and show. I could tell him. No, if he thinks about it then everyone will know. Well everyone probably already knows. "You can't tell him."

"I won't."

"Promise." I gritted my sharp teeth together, praying he was serious.

"Promise." He held out his hand and I took it. A contract. A signed oath. I had his word. He better not break it.


	2. Secret

**Chapter 2 of On the Brink. Should Bella stay? Go? Take a trip? I know, do you? Review! **

**Cont...**"_Promise." He held out his hand and I took it. A contract. A signed oath. I had his word. He better not break it. _

I had calmed down somewhat and sat down in the leaves. We were miles away from home and I wasn't planning on going back anytime soon. "Now what is it?"

"Edward." I hissed, more violence in my tone than necessary.

Emmett was taken aback. Edward and I had been the poster children for anything and everything going right in a relationship. Or so it seemed. "What?"

"You heard me."

"Yeah, but…what happened?" His big burly shoulders slumped and he looked to the ground for answers.

"It's not one thing. It's not anything tangible. I just…I can't take it."

This brought him back to reality. "What? You can't take it? What does that mean?"

"It means what you think it means. Not complex. No underlying meaning. Face value." I said, calmer than usual.

He was struggling for the right words. "Well, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I might not do anything, but I need a breather. And do you think I can go talk to Edward and say there's something wrong with me that he can't fix? I think not."

We sat in solitary silence for a time that collectively seemed like hours. "Wish you would have just fought me huh?" I asked, and made a sound that was similar to a chuckle.

"Huh? Oh, yeah." He was still trying to process it all.

"Don't have an aneurysm. It's not that hard. I just need time." I couldn't see what he was having such a hard time realizing. Everyone had marital problems. For goodness sake him and Rosalie fight like cats and dogs, no one makes a big deal, but Edward and me? Gasp! Shock! Awe!

"I know I already asked this, but what did he do?" Emmett had a look in his eyes like he was on the edge of the diving board, teetering on the edge, but he didn't know how he got there.

"It's not things he did. He didn't mean to. He subconsciously does them and it makes me so angry and irritated I just can't stand it!" I stood up again, and began pacing.

"Calm down. No need to go all Punisher, Crazy Ex here."

"I'm not a Crazy Ex." I was still with Edward, I loved him to death, but he made me mad. No one else could push my buttons and be so oblivious.

"I know. Okay? Sit please."

Just to please him, he looked quite worried. I sat back down in the leaves.

"And you can't tell him why?" He rubbed his head and looked at me this time. He gave up with the ground. Guess it's not the crystal ball with all the answers, is it?

I know I had already gone over this, but to appease him, I went over it again. Emmett was like a little kid. He needed the facts, not the details, the overlaying facts, the big picture. "How do you think Edward would handle it if I went to him, stark raving mad, and told him he was a screw up and he made my angry and I didn't know why. He made me want to leave. He made me want to give up altogether." I asked Emmett, but they came out rhetorical questions instead.

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh."

"So, you want to leave?"

"That's what I was doing."

The silence had set in. The sudden realization to my words. Right now I had to leave Edward. For me. For my sanity. I couldn't stay there and be miserable. It wasn't anyone's fault.

The only sound was our breathing and the slight, occasional breeze that rustled the leaves.

He couldn't take the silence. "I don't blame you."

Coming from his brother that was the last thing I expected. "Huh?"

"You were heading back to Forks. Back to town. Back to your dad's." He pointed in the direction of the way I was facing. I didn't realize it, but I was, I was heading home. Not this home, not his home, my old home.

He understood me. There was no need to air it all out. He understood my decision. He knew I wasn't leaving…yet. I was invested in this relationship and I was in it for the long haul. "Thank you." I hugged his muscular neck, and he squeezed me tighter than necessary and whispered. "Bella. This isn't over. You can fix this. He doesn't need to know, and he won't hear it from me, but he'll find you and he won't be much better off in the dark."

With that I ran off into the sudden darkness for Charlie's.

**What's up with Edward? So...How's the story so far? Review!**


	3. Breaking and Entering

Walking into Charlie's house wasn't anything new. Even though it had been at least a few weeks since being back home, I felt comfortable, but not comfortable enough to call it my house. It was, and will always be Charlie's house. Charlie was gone on a cruise to Cancun, courtesy of the police department. They can afford a cruise for their police chief, but can't fix the guardrails? I'll never understand this place.

The fridge was empty. Not that I was hungry for anything he would have, although I felt my face deepen with every second that went by. Poor Charlie. Well, it had been almost a week. He probably didn't want anything to spoil. Sue wouldn't let him go hungry.

_Dear Charlie,_

_I used my key and got in. A little trouble on the home front. Nothing to worry about. Just a little marital strife. By the time you read this, it'll all be better. No worries. I didn't want you coming home and seeing some things moved a hair or two. No, no one broke in; it's just your daughter. I'll leave everything exactly as I found it and I won't go in your sock drawer. _

_Love, _

_ Bella_

It's amazing what's on television at five in the morning. More dating hotlines than you'll ever want to see. Struggling actors thinking this will be their big break. Poor things. I came here to do thinking. I have to think. I am wasting precious time. It's not like I am going to keel over and die anytime soon, but I didn't want him sitting on pins and needles for too long. Of course I didn't know how long Emmett could hold out. Alice obviously knew where I was, but I hoped she had enough respect to give me space.

I heard someone walking up the concrete walk outside. How great would it be if someone decided to break in now? When I was here? Of course. I didn't want to go up, rip open the door, and ask 'what do you want?' I could be the shotgun-wielding grandma. Give me a spit can and a rocking chair and I'm there. Tap. Tap. Tap. Not a burglar. Unless they have a new etiquette I haven't heard about? Knocking before breaking and entering? That's a new one.

Knock. Knock. Ooh, getting manlier?

"Charlie?" Wait, I know that voice. It's distant, but I know it. I didn't want to confront whoever it was and tell them why I was staying here when I had a perfectly good, exponentially large home in the hills. I didn't feel like having my dirty laundry aired out around Forks.

"Charlie!" The voice hissed.

My curiosity got the better of me. Guess vampires can't resist either? I yanked the door open, expecting to find the town hobo or a salesman.

The person was in mid knock. "Oh, Bella?"

Jacob.

That's the voice I recognized. My married conscience told me to shut the stink out, but Bella told me to let him in out of the cold.

"No, I don't have to come in, I just wanted to see Charlie." He wrung his large hands together and looked at the ground.

Let him go home. Let him go, Bella. "No, don't worry, come on in." I put my hand on his steaming back and led him into the front room.

"Where's Charlie?" His big brown eyes were as appetizing as ever. The smell didn't even affect me. What smell? A squirrel scampering in the treetops, deer walking through the woods, not a werewolf.

"He's in Cancun on a cruise." I couldn't bring myself to leave his gaze. Even though he couldn't face me I felt like his eyes were watching my every move.

He hadn't gotten any bigger. Or maybe I didn't remember him well enough to recall his size? I won't forget now. I subconsciously engrained the image of his frame and face in my mind and filed it away, never to be forgotten. "Oh, yeah, I forgot, I've been in the woods a while. Well, I'll go then." He hesitated, but I jumped between him and the door.

"No. Stay. I'm sure you have questions." I chuckled, trying to lighten the tense mood. This was the one time I needed Jasper.

"About what?" His eyes finally met mine and I regretted it. My vague memory of the chocolate colored windows to his soul was better than seeing the real thing. They were captivating.

"Anything. Everything. I know I have questions. I haven't seen you in—"

"Forever." He finished. His deep voice was such a drastic change from the shrill ringing voices I was used to.

The situation turned awkwardly tense again. "Yeah. So, sit down a while." I led him to the couch, in front of the still running T.V.

He followed, but hesitantly, he wanted to, but he didn't want to. "It's okay," I assured. "I came here to get away from Edward."

His eyes became daring spears. I liked them. I was used to the soft, gracious, perfection. I wanted a little spice. "You did?"

"Yeah. Why did you come here?"

"To talk to Charlie."

I missed the little mess-ups. More than anyone could ever know. The little things humans did when they didn't know your every move, your every emotion. I laughed. "I haven't laughed in a while."

Jake settled in closer to me. I didn't pull away. "No pun intended, but you look dead. What's wrong?"

I laughed more. He was funny. If it were possible for me to wrinkle I bet I would have looked ancient to him. Finally I composed myself. I didn't want to, I wanted to laugh the night away, but he asked me a question and I had to answer. "Thanks. I…uh…I've had a lot going on."

"You alright?" Genuine concern flooded his russet features.

Such a simple question with so many variations. Yes, physically I am fine. Mentally, I'm all here. Emotionally, I don't know. "Right as rain." I lied.

"No you're not. If you were, if everything was fine, you would be with the leech. Sorry." He crouched, expecting me to reflexively react harshly to my husband's name calling.

"No, it's okay. I'm over that." I smiled and laid my head back on the couch.

Jacob looked perplexed. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion and he rubbed his lips together. "It's okay? It's never been okay. Now I know something's really wrong. What is it? Why are you here, escaping Edward? Yeah, I knew he was overbearing and all, but I never thought you'd run. You should have called, my place is empty too."

His place seemed like more than a comfortable getaway. A vacation. Being with Jacob was a vacation. I loved it. I wanted it. I needed it. "Yeah, I guess, but we're here now and that's all that matters, right?" I took my eyes and ran over his features again. It would never get old.

After hearing my settling comment Jacob settled in snugly next to me and put his fiery arm over my shoulders. It burned, but I didn't care. I was in a fiery pit I couldn't get out of; his measly arm wouldn't affect me. The sun slowly came up as we silently watched T.V., intertwined in each other's web.

Occasionally we would laugh, or make a comment, but each other's company was enough. More than enough.

The first words were spoken in a long while. "It's never been like this, Bella."

His out of the blue comment rattled me some. I was in a daze and I didn't expect a questioning statement. "And…?"

"And nothing. I like it. You know, you still haven't told me what Edward did."

"Do I need to?" I asked, nuzzling farther into his embrace.

Jacob tightened his grip on me and I took that as a no.

I had a sudden urge to look at his face and smile. He made me happy. I hadn't genuinely smiled and laughed in so long, I wanted to do it again and never stop.

After a while he finally looked at my stone-faced smile. "What?" He laughed a bellowing laugh that resonated throughout the whole house.

"Nothing. I'm happy." I chimed in.

"Well I am happy to be of service to ya." His white teeth gleamed in contrast with his skin.

Normally I would have laughed and snuggled closer, but my eyes remained fixated on his face, smiling. My blinking became far and few in between. It was such a drastic variation from when I was first changed to now. In the beginning all we cold talk about was how much we smelled to the other. Now, that wasn't even mentioned. I don't know what my human eyes saw of him, but there was no way it looked as it did now. The signal of day crept into view ever so slowly, but we stayed, watching.

"Thank you." I finally said, after blinking, and realizing my surroundings.

"I miss you." He breathlessly said, and pulled me tighter.

My eyes became wide and I knew what was inevitably coming. I could pull away. I should pull away. I should run back to my husband, screaming to him. Begging to him. Loving him. Instead I was here, in my father's house, getting away from him.

The sheen on his forehead shimmered in the incandescent light and the light of the T.V. glimmered different colors off of the planes of his face. The smell intoxicated me. His breath sent shivers up _my_ spine. The slight wetness to it made me come closer, to close the less than eighth of an inch gap between us.

The heat, the pulsating blood under the finite skin of his lips was more than I could handle. I could have easily overpowered him and pushed him off of me, never to be spoken of again, but I let it happen. His lips gave way, they weren't hard as stone. It was sickly sweet. My breathing accelerated as his eyes closed and we gave in to temptation.

After an immeasurable amount of time we gracefully, gradually, reluctantly came apart. His hands were still around my waist and my knees were still curled close to his chest. A kiss. A simple kiss, but so much more.

His eyes widened, possibly realizing what had happened. "I have to go. Now."

My eyes took a little longer to register. I was trying to clear the haze in my mind. "Go. Please."

He stormed out of the doorway and I heard a ripping noise followed by grass parting ways. I sat down on the first step at the foot of the stairs.

The same step I stormed over when I hated Jacob Black.

The same step I walked down to go to prom with Edward.


	4. Don't Tell Anyone

**Another chapter...So...review!!! And..check out mine and Taylor's joint account, nillawafers, it's amazing with a side of magnificent! **

I don't know how long I just sat on that bottom step. It could have been days. I felt like a statue. A statue with nowhere to go, nothing to go back to. I knew Emmett had probably spilled the beans already and Alice saw what my decision last night was, so the stupid shiny Volvo was surely on its way over here right now. I couldn't take it back. Did I even want to take it back? Yes, I am married; I have a husband who is with me unconditionally. But I broke the vows. The vows he and I had held so sacred were broken by me. It wasn't anything. Nothing…special. It was vengeful, retaliation. Nothing of any merit. A schoolyard mishap.

But why is Edward being so…not Edward. He's out all the time. I'm not the nagging wife who wants him home to give me a foot rub, but he's just…gone. Edward has never been a person to open up about every little thing in detail, but can't he at least give some insight into what he did during the day? "How was your day?" I would ask. "Fine." He would reply, without a hug, kiss, or even eye contact. The first time he even realy acknowledged my existence was yesterday when I stormed in and out of the house. I cut back even the smallest of questions. Maybe he was in one of those moods? His face held a permanent scowl of confusion and anger. At first, I thought it was me. My worst fears coming to light, but I haven't done a thing. Until now.

He's so distant. Well, Edward Cullen if you want distance, you want someone who won't meddle and ask any questions? Fine.

The phone rang on the wall. I quickly got up and glided over to the wall-mounted, corded phone. "Hello?" I asked, totally disregarding the possible explanation of my existence I would have to give to the person on the other end.

"Hi." The male voice warily said.

The place where my heart would normally beat felt abnormally hollow. "Jake." I didn't even have to ask. I would never forget that voice.

"Yeah."

I sat down at the kitchen table, Charlie's seat. Once I realized it was his seat, I automatically switched, out of subconscious courtesy.

A good minute went by with the only sound being his frequent, and my infrequent breathing.

Jake was the one to break the silence. "We need to talk." He rushed.

I rolled my eyes. "What are we doing now?"

"I mean in person. I have to tell you something." I could see his body hunched over the receiver, not able to sit down for fear he might break the armrest.

"Why?" After what happened, I wasn't especially giddy to see what would occur next.

"Because you're not supposed to know. And I know why you left, and they can't come on the reservation to kill me, and you need to know because I know you feel awful about last night, because I sure do. Even though it was pretty great, even for a le—vampire." He blurted and took a gasp. If I didn't have vampire hearing I probably would have had to have Jacob repeat everything he said. The minor correction to my label made my teeth grind together. Why does he have to care enough to not call me a leech? That's what I am. No doubt about that.

Meeting him? On the reservation? So "they" won't kill him? Yeah, he was never the Cullen's best friend, but I didn't think they had enough hostility for murder. Ah, expect the unexpected. "When?"

"ASAP."

"When?" I asked again. "It's not like I want to be late or anything."

"What time is it now?" I heard him shuffling around on the other end.

"2:56?" Wow. Already that late? At least Jacob got enough time to sleep. I don't know if he really did though. I know I couldn't have.

"Three thirty?"

"Sure."

"My house."

"I kind of got that." I laughed.

"Well there are a lot of places, First Beach—"

I had to interrupt him. I wasn't in the mood for sarcasm. Or at least being on the receiving end. "Jacob, I got it. Your house."

"Kay." He stopped doing whatever he was doing in his living room. I had his whole house mapped out in my head, but last night, seeing Jacob was like a light in a cave.

"Is that all?" I said after a moment more.

"As far as I know." I could almost guarantee he was smiling. I don't know why though. Jacob wore a smug grin for no apparent reason sometimes.

"Alrighty then. See you at three thirty." I was shorter than necessary, but given the circumstances, chivalry wasn't on the top of my list.

Before I put the receiver back on the wall, I heard a voice on the other end. "Wait."

I put the phone back to my ear, half hanging from boredom. "Yes…"

"Don't tell anyone." He said cautiously.

Yeah, right Jacob, like I am going to go tell the newspaper "Hey, I'm having a meeting with Jacob Black at three thirty on the reservation to talk about what's going on with my vampire husband." Goodness, who do you think I am? "Kay. Bye."

I hung up the phone and looked at the clock. 3:11. I could get ready? Ah, it was just Jacob, besides, I didn't want to give him the wrong idea if I showed up, dressed to impress. Stupid Jacob. Stupid Edward. Stupid Bella.

I don't feel like running. My red truck was still in the driveway, just waiting. If I took a look under the hood, it'd probably look like a chop shop. If anything minor was wrong, being around Rosalie so long had taught me a few things. Everything seemed to be in its proper place. Oil's good. Radiator fluid all there. Good enough for a trip to the reservation.

I found my key where Charlie always kept it, on the key hooks. How cliché? No specific hiding place where only he and I know about it, nope, Charlie would probably forget.

The engine revved with a few kicks and blows, but it started. I didn't need a yellow Porsche, I needed transportation. Something to get me from here to there. Simple. Why can't anyone understand that? I'm a simple person with simple ideas, and simple wishes. Nothing extravagant.

La Push looked the same as ever. The white-capped waves framed a picturesque shoreline. Not the Caribbean, the rugged, rocky shore, filled with mystery and suspense. The dark clouds hung low in the skies and a smoky fog floated over the ground. Eerie but exhilarating.

Before I pulled into the Black's driveway, Jacob ran out to meet me. I rolled my window down. "Did you move or something? You look like a mad man."

"Come on, it's going to storm." He called. Opening my door, taking my keys out of the ignition and attempting to drag me out of the truck.

Such urgency for a storm? I put my hand on Jacob's shoulder. "I can get myself out of my truck thank you."

His skin was as hot as last night only he quivered slightly. Embry appeared out of the fog and took Jacob in the house. Is the whole pack here?

The inside of the Black house was as I remembered it. The wood-paneled walls, lived in furniture, and the homey smell. It always amazed me how the pack could ever fit in a house that small. It had to expand.

"Hello, Bella." A deeper voice called from the direction of the kitchen.

I moved to the left and looked to see Billy Black, sitting in his chair, at the table, with today's newspaper.

"Hi." I waved, greeting the man I always knew as my second father.

"Let's get down to business." Embry said, plopping down on the short couch. The springs whined under his immense weight.

"He knows? And I don't?" I asked. Jacob was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

Jacob nodded, unable to say anything.

"We all know." Embry said, smiling.

I raised my hands up in the air, questioning.

Embry chimed in again. "Sorry, Bella."

"Could you shut up? Am I talking to you?" I hissed at Embry, and he recoiled, putting his hand over his nose. "You don't like the smell get out!"

"Embry, please, this is hard for her." Billy calmly said.

With my anger boiling, I had forgotten Billy was even in the room.

I walked toward Jacob, who still had his arms crossed. "Why is he here?" I motioned to Embry. He and Jake were friends, but for a big thing like this, whatever it was, I thought Jacob would be a little more private.

"Because after last night, he isn't quite sure he can talk to you." Embry quietly commented again.

I flashed my eyes back around to the couch, but he wasn't there. The smell of werewolf was everywhere, so it was hard to notice Embry over everyone else. I spotted him sitting next to Billy at the table. "Hiding behind Billy. Very mature." I mocked.

"Bella." Billy said sternly. "They just want to let you in on what's going on." His way with words made the whole situation seem childish. Since he wasn't surprised when Embry mentioned last night, obviously he knew too. Maybe Jacob was punished. "Go to your room you werewolf!" I laughed in my head at the sight of Jacob being sent to his room awaiting his punishment.

"Well what is going on?" I sat on the edge of the now empty couch, not letting my guard down with Embry.

I looked around for an answer but all I got were stares back.

"Go on." Billy urged. "She needs to know."

"You're the one who wanted to tell her you big pansy." Embry teased.

"Shut up, Embry." Jacob hissed and uncrossed his arms, lurching slightly toward Embry.

I jumped in between, putting my hands on Jacob's chest. It was chiseled and hard. Probably the only similarity between he and Edward. "Jacob." I pleaded. "Please."

His eyes finally met mine for the first time since he practically lynched me at my truck. He swallowed hard and his brows relaxed. "I'm sorry."

**Review! And check out nillawafers for another twilight fix! It's awesome! **


	5. Oh no

**So, yes I know it has been a while, but it's not like many people read this! -grits teeth- But, for you few, this is for you. I have chapters waiting to be submitted...waiting...patiently...for REVIEWS! **

_His eyes finally met mine for the first time since he practically lynched me at my truck. He swallowed hard and his brows relaxed. "I'm sorry." _

"Jacob!" It was like a bad movie with the cliffhanger ending no one wanted. My cry was a mixture of sadness and the utter irritation of people beating around the bush. "Say it."

This could be then end. It's over. Living under the radar, gone. Forks gone. It explains everything, but I didn't feel any better knowing what made Edward act the way he was. It _was_ my fault.

Billy rolled out of the kitchen to my still body. He put his hand on my shoulder. My throat burned, I could feel the blood pulsating under his hand. My eyes must have been black as coal. I didn't remember the last time I hunted. My reactions were way too late to be normal. I finally flinched under his powerful hand. "You can go."

I didn't need his dismissal to leave. I knew I was welcome to come and go as I pleased, but I couldn't stay and sit there.

"Leave your truck, we'll take care of it." Billy recommended as I busted out of the door and blazed by Embry who jolted as soon as the news was dropped. Jacob stood stark still, waiting.

"It might not be what I think, Bella." Jacob called.

It was exactly what you think Jacob, I thought. He was right. I was right. All along, it was me. I was the problem. I wasn't good enough for his high and mighty lifestyle. His family loved me, but they loved his freedom to do as he pleases more. Ah, they probably didn't even know. He's too selfish to even inform his family—his allies—of his intentions. Stupid mind reader. I ran deep into the woods, passing through streams, jetting by beautiful rock formations I would have normally stopped to look at, and ceased my running when I hit a cliff. Yeah, I was fast, but I couldn't fly.

I heard heavy, loud steps behind me. Elk. Male. Big horns. I took a deep breath and let my instincts fly.

I had learned from a lot of practice how not to make a mess. I took the drained carcass and tossed it aside to let the scavengers have their way with it.

It wasn't enough. I could wipe out all of the forest if I wanted to. How ironic, even vampires drink their problems away. I wanted a challenge. Something to take my anger out on. Mountain lion. Goodness, is he everywhere? Everything reminded me of him. Not for long. He wants out. Fine, I'm out too.

He can go to the courthouse as much as he wants for as long as he wants. I have given him the best time of my life. He took it and spit it back at me.

Another elk trounced by. Female. Weak. I don't care, I just want out. Out of the woods, out of the darkness in my head, out of constantly being reminded of him. The unspeakable. He who shall not be named.

I tossed her body down further in the woods, about a half-mile away from the male. It was instinct. I did it without thinking. A reaction.

Then a familiar scent hit me like a cold wind. "Hey."

"What?" I pleaded. I wanted the word to come out hasty, threatening, but it was sad, puny.

"Did you do your thinking?" He asked, and sat back down in the leaves like before.

"Emmett, this is going to take way more than thinking." I leaned back on a boulder and ran my hands through my hair. I could feel my eyes turning back to a civil color.

"I saw you with the elk, good job." Emmett warily said.

I disregarded the approval of my improved hunting skills. "Why can't he just sit me down and tell me?" I asked myself.

"He doesn't want you involved." Edward's big, burly brother defended.

"You're entitled to your opinions." I dismissed. He wasn't in this situation. He and Rosalie would be together forever. Or at least, that's what they say.

"He said he doesn't want you involved."

"I don't care what he said. He wants out, so he's getting it, consider me out." I slumped down on the hard ground and lay there beside my future ex brother-in-law.

"What? You're out?" His eyes bulged and he stood above my still body.

"He's out." I was unable to meet his confused stare.

"He's out?" The inflection in his voice made him squeak. Rosalie would love to hear how her big, strong man could squeal like a girl.

"I know."

Emmett pulled me up into a sitting position from the leaves. "No. No. No. What do you mean 'he's out'?"

"Him. Me. Done."

"Why? He needs you."

"Apparently not. He wants this." I shrugged him off, rolling back onto my back.

"He wants this?"

I rolled my eyes while Emmett looked the other way. "Will you stop taking everything I say and putting a question mark on the end? He wants out. I'll give him what he wants."

Emmett shook his head left and right. "He doesn't want out."

"Yeah, he does." I nodded my head up and down, contradicting him.

He drew his head back and cocked it to one side. His arms tensed. "Says who?"

I remembered the promise I had made to the pack…to Jacob,_ Don't tell anyone._ 'Anyone' included Emmett.  
"Who?" He pressed.

"No one, I _am_ smart. I can figure out the obvious on my own thank you very much." I stood again, beginning to get agitated.

"You think he's done? Finished? Over?"

"YES!" I screamed, loud enough to shake the boulder beside me.

"Well if I were you I wouldn't quit my day job to become a detective anytime soon. No."

"No, what?" I breathlessly exhaled. I was tired. Tired of all of it.

"No he doesn't want it to be over. He doesn't want a divorce. He loves you, Bella. He wants what's best for you, and he thinks that's keeping you in the dark for a while." Emmett explained.

"Keeping me in the dark? How so?" I was too worried about what Edward _was_ keeping from me, I almost forgot about the fact Edward wanted to stay with me—that all of our efforts to stay together no matter what, weren't in vain.

Emmett had indecision in his eyes. He rubbed his lips together, thinking.

"Why was he at the courthouse?" I asked.

"He's had a lot going on. No one knew about it. Not even Alice or Carlisle. Edward kept it from all of us. He came clean last night when I came in and said you were gone."

I stood, pushing Emmett to continue.

"He has to go to the courthouse a lot. I don't know how you saw, but I know you can't or don't want to tell me, but you should, considering I'm like your brother and all and I _can_ keep secrets very well…"

"Emmett!" I chided.

"He isn't going to a lawyer for that."

I couldn't respond until I had the full explanation. I didn't know what to say. Was his car getting repossessed or what?

Emmett sat back down, prompting me to do the same. "It's the Volturi. They're…back. And they're trying to frame Edward for murder."

**So...You know what you have to do....**

**Push the button...**

**Give in...**

**Tell me you love me...**

**...Tell me something...**

**LOL**


	6. Screen Savers

**Crap, I just had a lot to write here. It was written, and then I had to go look at something else and then BOOM, it's gone. Isn't that LOVELY? No, it's not, it's very...unlovely? If that's even a word.**

**As I was going to say, I had a whole paragraph that was amazing, but I can't remember what it was...I hate to admit this, but I have always wanted to be one of those people thanking their readers for their hundredth or thousandth review. I can always picture them standing on a stage, receiving bouqets of roses in a packed stadium with the crowd's applause. I'm more like one of those people in the run-down comedy club at two o'clock in the morning and the only people left are the bartenders and the lone drunks and they are so wasted they can't even clap to a steady beat. That's me. Poor me. But, to look on the bright side, I am now hoping for my FIFTH review on this story! Yeah! WOOO! FIVE! -does happy dance but then realizes she's all alone- That's five more than I could have had....or 995 less than I could have right now, whichever way you decide to look at it. I don't even have to explain my whereabouts when my updates come months apart...Why? I'll tell you...NO ONE CARES....?! Well, they do, but I have to be dramatic to get my point across. **

**I don't ask for much. I just like a review...or ten...it's up to you. Maybe I shouldn't beg anymore. Maybe I should cut out the author's note altogether. A little criticizm, help, appreciation, or a pat on the back...just something to let me know the Apocalypse hasn't occured while I write this. This is sad, I know. Most of you who DO care are sitting with boxes of Kleenex's, chocolate, and watching Sleepless in Seattle or The Notebook right now to help you over the grief...well that's what I'm picturing. If I'm wrong, don't correct me; I like my fantasies. But you couldn't correct me anyway since you DON'T review! Sorry, that had to be the last one...for this chapter.**

**So...this chapter is in Emmett's POV after he caught up with Bella. Hope you like it. **

I gave her my word. I can't think. I can't decide anything. I'm trapped inside my own head. I don't have to run. You know, take a look at the woods around. Hey, that's such a nice tree. You are such a good tree, standing there, with your beauty…giving off oxygen and all. I smacked myself, bringing back reality. I just saw Bella. She's more than likely not going to come back for a while. I know how she gets when she has those little fits of hers. This isn't a normal fit; it's a full-blown meteorite full of fury. Hmm? I can't fix this. I can't think about this, or I'll give it away and Bella will be sure to kill me in some medieval torturous way that brings as much pain as possible.

I should have just fought her and got it all over with.

I continued walking toward the house. Not really walking, but walking for vampires.

Why did I have to be the liberator? I'm supposed to be the silly voice of reason everyone loves to hate. Was it a far fetch for me to think that a little thing like moving furniture back in its proper place would set a hormonal woman off? No, it wasn't. But I, being the nice guy I am, have to go make it right. Now I have to deal with this.

I like Bella. She's hilarious. Much better than T.V. She's a Cullen. She has to stay a Cullen.

What's Eddie's problem? Jeez, yeah, he's a little hotheaded and super overbearing, but flat out pushing Bella over the edge is a little extreme even for my suicidal brother.

He's probably ticked he lost the bet on the Derby. Jasper kicked our butts. That's it, the one time he decides to join in, he loses, big time. Hey, I lost a pretty penny too, but I didn't give Rose the silent treatment. She didn't care. It's all our money anyway, it just changed hands.

I could smell the house as I jogged toward it. Forget. Forget. Forget. Rose. Rose. Rose. Ooh, I like it.

Edward, you sly dog. Eager beaver much?

"Where is she? Is she okay?" He was urgent, but not as much as I would expect.

"Go inside. I want to tell everyone, and I don't want to say it again."

"Don't make me, Emmett." He hissed.

"Go ahead, but I don't think you'll like what you see. And besides you're going to hear exactly what everyone else is going to hear only a few seconds earlier." Wow, good job. Tell him the truth. Face him with the facts. Mostly I didn't have the perfect thing to say yet. I needed those extra seconds to come up with a plausible explanation.

Carlisle and Esme sat on the couch, staring blankly at the turned off television set. Esme had her fingernails up to her mouth, but she didn't nervously bite at them. Alice would be furious if she messed up her perfect manicure. Carlisle looked older and his head hung low.

Alice and Jasper clung to each other and sat towards the middle of the stairwell. Alice was rocking slightly and had indecision in her eye. She knew she could, at any moment, see what Bella was going to do, and intervene, but she waited. On me. They all waited for me. Jasper never took his eyes off of Alice, as he held her steady.

Rose stood at the top of the stairs on the second floor and I met her eyes last, knowing what they would bring. Her eyes would make me melt. She would make me spill. She click-clacked down the stairs in her high heels and stomped into the kitchen.

Everyone prepared for the worst.

I knew Edward had told Alice to find Bella, and she said no. Bella and her were close. Sisters. Alice wouldn't do anything to upset her until she knew the facts. She relied more on her intuition now rather than her ability.

I heard the big door slam behind me and Edward's usually subtle steps were deliberate and loud. "Well…?"

"Can everyone—"

"Shut up! I don't care if everyone hears this or not. We all have profoundly acute hearing and you want us all to come into one room? I doubt anyone will miss it! Spit it out!" His 19th century voice was more demanding than I had heard in a long while.

"Edward!" Carlisle interrupted. "Emmett went out to find Bella and you treat him like this? Not in my house. We respect each other." He and Esme clutched each other tighter and Esme looked even more worried.

Normally he wouldn't have gotten away with saying that to me without a fight till the brink of death, but I let him slide. Carlisle understood we were brothers and brothers fight, but this was different.

Before I could even say anything Edward had to butt in again. "Did you find her?" He said with a false sense of serenity.

"Yeah—"

"And…?"

I was beginning to get angry.

Rose saw my muscles in my body cringe and she rushed from the kitchen to my side. "Edward, shut up! He's trying to say it, would you hush for two seconds?"

I shot a thank you glance at my wife as I caught a sight of Alice still rocking. "Yeah, I saw her. No, she's not coming back."

Rosalie's grip tightened on my arm, preparing for the wrath of Edward.

Instead of lurching at me, Edward didn't seem to register.

"I wasn't going to bring her back, caveman-style. I let her go. I talked to her. She said she needed time. I don't blame her. Edward, you're not being yourself. I don't know what your problem is, but it needs to stop. You totally ignore her. She wants to be your wife. She can't if the communication doesn't go both ways. Yeah, I know Rose and I aren't the poster children for a perfect relationship, but at least I let her in." Rose smiled at me, and hugged my arm tighter.

"Where is she?" Edward growled.

"I don't know. I didn't ask. She's her own person. She makes her own decisions." I stood up straighter. Rosalie relinquished her grip on my arm. I knew Edward would definitely not like hearing that I didn't bother to ask. She could have gone anywhere. Paris. Tokyo. Tulsa, Oklahoma. Anywhere.

Carlisle saw the look in Edward's eyes and called him out on it. "Edward come here!"

I thought about fish at the aquarium. "Nice screen saver huh? Go." I waved my arm to where Carlisle was standing and Esme was still sitting.

Edward's eyes cut to where Carlisle stood. Their demeanor mirrored each other. "Do not read his mind! He made a promise to Bella and I would like it if everyone here would respect her decision to take some time. She still has human emotions, we all do. Everyone needs time every now and again. Alice, leave her out."

For the first time Alice said something. "She doesn't want me to know. She doesn't want any of us to know. I'm not going against that. Edward, have some decency and give her some privacy, please."

Carlisle continued. "Edward, no mind reading, got it?"

Edward was the odd one out. We all stood on Bella's side. He was too; he just went about it the completely wrong way.

Esme chimed in. Her voice was shrill and commanding. "Edward?"

Without words Edward whirled around and stormed upstairs into his room. Jasper had to move to the complete other side to avoid a collision. We heard papers shuffling and books falling. If he was destroying his room he knew he would have to clean it up eventually.

Finally he reappeared with a briefcase he had been seen with a lot lately.

"Here." He chucked it at me. The leather binding made a dull thud on the hardwood floor.

"What?" I looked at the black box that lay at my feet.

"Open it. It explains everything. I wanted to do this on my own, but with a house as small as this, and a family as big and nosy as this, guess I can't huh?" The resentment from his anger oozed through his gritted teeth.

I picked the briefcase up and walked into the dining room to the table. I opened the accordion-style, Italian leather bound, metal clasped briefcase. Inside were papers. "So?"

"Read them. Never mind, give me that." Edward snatched the whole case from my hands and ripped out papers. "Carlisle, here."

I turned to see Carlisle, Esme, Rose, Jasper, and Alice all standing behind me, slowly moving around the table.

"Edward—"

"Go on, read it out loud. We all have to know everything so I can get my wife back."

"It's a warrant for your arrest." Carlisle read on. "Edward Cullen is hereby being put into the custody of the sate of Washington until the investigation for the murder of Corey Witherspoon is concluded." Carlisle looked up. Edward was sitting in one of the chairs with his head in his hands. "Corey? Isn't that the guy who was following you around?"

"Yes."

"And how did he die?" Carlisle asked, seeming like it was an attorney/client meeting with no one else in the room.

"Stabbed."

"Why are—"

Edward stood up and walked away. "I don't know! What do you think I am trying to do?"

"Son, you could have came to us, I have law experience, I can help. I don't want you to feel trapped." Carlisle clung to Esme again, still clutching the paper.

"I can fix this."

"God, Edward, Stop being so stubborn! You need help. You can't do everything yourself!" Alice screamed and ran out of the dining room.

"Now we have to move again." Jasper said under his breath and followed Alice.

Carlisle ignored Alice and Jasper's abrupt exit. "How did you get out of jail?"

"They didn't have enough sufficient evidence to hold me."

"What did they have?"

Edward hung his head down and rubbed his hand like Bella would normally do if she were here. "Testimony."

Everyone who remained, were taken aback by the comment. Edward wasn't one to be mistaken by anyone for anyone. We all were unique. "Edward…" I started.

"No. I didn't do it! Yes, I have anger issues but taking a human life like that is despicable!" He retorted.

I had to ask the obvious. No one else would. "I wasn't going to ask that. Who said they saw you?"

The look on Edward's face wasn't one any of the family was happy to see. "It's not just one, it's…all it…it's revenge." He finished and the statement sounded so unsure, so unbelievable, it should have had a question mark to conclude.

Alice was the one to pipe up. "Revenge? Who wants revenge against us, we haven't hurt anyone. No one really cares about us."

Jasper sucked in a deep breath and ushered Alice out of the room. Rose caught Jasper's slight movement and rubbed her lips together and put her hands on her hips. "Edward. What is it? Who is it? How come he knows and the rest of us doesn't?"

"Tell us, please, Edward. Who?" Carlisle begged.

"For God's sake! It's the Volturi! They want revenge! They want us! They want Edward! They're mad because we beat them! No one else has beat them, and no one else ever will again, they will make sure of it! They want us to suffer after being so prosperous so they decide to get one of their precious cronies to play the concerned citizen! God, it makes me sick!" Jasper's hands flew in the air as he ran back into the room just long enough to explain. We all felt the angst, anger, disgust, and helplessness Jasper was feeling at the moment. Alice stormed back and dragged Jasper away. We all heard the front door open and close, along with the rustle of leaves. The further Jasper ran away, the further away the feelings he dispelled. Minus the same feeling each of us had at that moment.

Edward looked after Jasper and Alice as they fled to who knows where. The way he held himself made me, as well as Carlisle, Esme, and Rose, feel he couldn't look at us. That was all we needed to verify what Jasper said.

I finally understood why Bella left. If he couldn't look at his own family, the ones who have always been there, how was he going to explain this to the woman who adored him? He didn't look at her because he couldn't. He didn't say anything because he didn't know how. He let her go because that's the only thing that he thought could save her.

**No sadness or pleading here, I promise. **

**Aww? Ooh? Aah? Hey, all of those have double letters...Sorry, Back on topic...What do you think? No, don't just say it in your head, you must tell me. And..the only way to do that is to what...? Let me hear you say it! REVIEW! Yeah, there we go. I'll be waiting...and i do reply to reviews if that serves as an incentive for any of you...Probably not, but...IDK where I was going with that so I'm going to stop now. **

**Woo! Staying positive...For now....Make me proud! -holds two thumbs up- **


	7. rolls eyes

_**Yes, I know it's been a while, and I am sorry. I kind of get side-tracked sometimes. I started a new story and I had to get to a good stopping place. You know how it is. Or maybe you don't, but I am assuming you are all noddng your head and saying, "Oh, yeah, I get it! No worries, we still love you anyway!" Yep, all of you said that. In unison, of course. LOL. Well, this is a sucky author's note, but I had to put something and I can't plead with you to review anymore. Why? Because, well, it's done no good. But, that's okay! **_

_**Hope you enjoy...**_

_Emmett sat back down, prompting me to do the same. "He's being investigated for murder."_

"Oh, okay?" I laughed and brushed the leaves that had gathered on my back onto the ground.

Emmett stood, more gracefully than I, and put his hand lightly on my arm. Now he decides to be nice? I can get up on my own thank you. I'm stronger anyway. Hmph. "Seriously, Bella. He is."

"Because…?" I led on like nothing. It was too surreal to be reality. This wasn't real. It has to be some hidden camera CSI type show. This doesn't happen in Forks. It rains, it's cloudy, vampires live as civil humans, upstanding members of the community don't get investigated for murder, especially people who don't go out of their way to make themselves known.

He shrugged and never dropped his honest gaze. I hoped he would and prove this was all just a cruel joke. "Because…he is. Someone thought they saw him kill someone. Simple as that."

Someone saw him? Where? Who? "Simple as that." Wait, that means someone had to report it, point the finger at my husband. My marital instincts kicked in. "Who said they saw him?" I hissed, harsher than I should if I wanted to keep up my calm appearance.

"A vampire. Another vampire."

"There are more?" I squeaked and I felt my chest fill with burning oxygen.

His eyes rolled back into his head. "Yeah, I mean, you _have_ met more than just us. Do you not remember—"

I cut him off. "I'm not stupid. I know there are more vampires out there, but not…here. I thought it was only us," I asked, but stated at the same time.

"It is."

I stared blankly at Emmett. You have to give me something else. Something. It is what? It is raining? No duh, we live in the rainiest place in the continental U.S.

Emmett took my silence as a chance to explain, "We are the only coven around here. This one wasn't…isn't from around here." His eyes tried to explain what his words couldn't.

"Do you even understand this?" I questioned. He looked like a third grader who had to read a book and give an oral review, but forgot and skimmed through it before class started.

Emmett twisted around, looking for something to help me—and probably him—visualize what the story was, "Not completely. Edward wasn't…well…he didn't say exactly what…who it was, but Jasper said something…Edward couldn't look at us. I think I—"

"Just say it!" I was getting irritated with all of this beating around the bush. I was tired of having these secretive meetings with my brother-in-law in the middle of the woods. I had a perfectly good cottage waiting for me, and a perfect husband who didn't want to divorce me. Life had to be good. People get wrongly accused all the time. He was wrongly accused. Simple as that, like Emmett said.

"The Volturi! Okay. Gosh, Bella, you couldn't let me sugarcoat it could you?"

My breath left my body as I felt my eyes widen. What did they want? I know what—or whom—they wanted, but _leave us alone_! "How do you sugarcoat that!?"

"If you would have given me a chance—"

"How does Aro come to the police and they not suspect anything?" I asked. Aro wasn't exactly a…common citizen.

"It wasn't Aro, Marcus, or any of the head Volturi. It was someone they sent. Even Edward doesn't know them. Carlisle hasn't been to see him, so, before you ask, I don't know if he knows him either."

I put my head between both palms, not wanting to hear any more, but knowing I had to, "Just leave us alone." I said, barely above a whisper. "So that's why he was at the…"

"Yes."

"And how long has this been going on?"

"I don't know. I only found out about it yesterday." Emmett was as somber as I had ever seen him.

"You weren't like this when you found out were you?" I motioned to his stature, which was slumped, and his face, which was positioned more toward the ground than me. His honest stare wasn't able to fixate on my face anymore.

"No. I was—"

"Livid," I finished.

Emmett grunted, "To say the least." He said soft enough for my vampire hearing to catch it, but mostly he said it to himself.

"How is he going to—"

"A good lawyer I guess? We can't help any more. He's kind of on his own." I could see the pain on his Emmett's face, not being able to help his brother. He didn't want to admit the last statement, but he thought he had to.

"He's not on his own. He has his whole family to help him. He is the one who decided to keep it hidden. He knows we would have come rushing to his aid in a minute's notice. He knows that. " I was confused with the anger I felt for Edward not telling me, his wife, or any other members of his family, and the urge for me to move heaven and earth to help him. If there is a heaven after this.

"I know, but you know what I mean."

"Yeah, but he's not on his own." I gritted my teeth and grimaced, thinking of the pain Edward went through, trying to do everything on his own. "If he thinks this is as simple as him cleaning up someone else's mess, why didn't Edward tell me?!" I half-screamed, half-squealed into the air.

Emmett sensed the sudden urgency and craziness in my voice and stepped back, losing that sense of sadness. He looked ready to run, "I don't know. He's weird. I would have told you everything."

"Why didn't he tell me?" I started coming closer to Emmett, the anger boiling inside of me.

"I said I didn't know. I don't know. All we talked about was this psycho that killed this dude and is trying to blame Edward, that's all. He asked about you, so obviously he cares, but other than that, I didn't ask why he didn't tell you. He was going all crazy, kind of like you right now, and I told him you were okay, but I didn't tell him where you were. That's what you wanted. Alone time. To think," he backed up further, palms outward, in defense. "Don't I get Brownie Points for that?" he stifled a laugh.

"You want Brownie Points? Fine. Have all the Brownie Points you want. But why didn't the man I took vows with to stay true to each other, tell me what in the—"

"Bella! Hey!" Alice's voice broke my mid-pounce on Emmett. "Wait, am I interrupting something?"

Emmett spoke, "Nope. Alice, right on time," He looked at his empty wrist, where a watch should be. "Right on time. Well, you two have a lot of catching up to do, so why not start now? I will be out of your way. See you later Alice. Bella…um…"

Emmett ran back toward the Cullen home as Alice and I stood in the wilderness.

"You know you have to come home." The tone she said the simple statement in was cocky.

Alice's assurance caught me off guard, "No I don't!"

"So…" She motioned to the woods surrounding us, "You're going to stay out here? Wearing that? Uh uh." She shook her head from side to side, "You're going to come home, sit in front of a big pile of Coture, and we're going to talk this all out."

She grabbed at my arm, but I pulled away, "No. Edward had his chance of telling me. He wants to do this on his own. Fine. Let him. It's not my problem anyway." I wanted to go home and be with my husband and family. It would even probably be worth sitting in front of a big pile of overpriced, below-quality garments, but I couldn't give up that easily. I was still ticked.

I started to walk away when Alice jumped in front of me, blocking my route. "Bella. Come on. This is Edward, king of all stubbornness. He has his moments. This is one of those moments, one of those _many_ moments. He just didn't want to worry you."

"Worry me? _Worry me? _Want to know what I thought was happening? I thought he wanted a divorce. A divorce! Him. Me. Done. That's something to _worry_ about. He didn't even clue me in on what was the matter. I'm his wife!" I threw my hands up and hissed the last three words.

"He would never do that." Alice whispered, and stroked my hair.

"Well he did! What if Jasper was being investigated, and you knew nothing about it, and you jumped to conclusions. And don't say you wouldn't because I know you would. You would be 'Bella, Jasper's all secretive and he won't tell me anything.' I know you would, Alice." I faced Alice with the what-would-you-do scenario, hoping she would be as outraged as I was.

"He would tell me." She smiled her cocky smile again. Her confidence was unnerving.

I didn't raise my tone with Alice. I wasn't in the mood for her getting mad at me. I had to have someone on my side, "Well, just for the sake of arguing, let's say he didn't. What would you do? How would you react?"

"He wouldn't—"

"Let's say he did Alice! Play along!"

Alice drew in a deep breath, seeing I was frazzled, and continued petting my hair.

"I'm sorry, but please."

"Bella, I'm not going to agree with you. Jasper and I are completely different from you and Edward. And if he did happen to be keeping a secret from me, I would just look through his things," she said it so matter-of-factly there was no contradicting. "But Rose, that's another story. She'd probably move out for a few months. But even Emmett isn't that stupid. Edward, he just…screwed up. He needs you. I don't know about right now, but he needs you. He wants you. Goodness, the other night when Emmett came home, he almost mauled him in the yard because Emmett wouldn't spill the beans. He loves you. He always has and he always will. You know that. You love him, too."

She led the statement on, waiting for my response, "Yeah, yeah, but that doesn't mean I'm not mad."

"I know. Wow, I've been saying that a lot lately. I'm never the one people come to get advice from." She laughed her twinkling laugh, which made me smile under my hair.

"Technically I didn't come to you, you came to me."

"Don't ruin the moment," Alice said as she continued to stroke me like the sister I always wanted, but never had.

_**And if you really want to. If this story was worth taking the precious time out of your hectic lives to write a few simple acknowledgments, then I would be honored. If not. Then, I'll cry. **_


	8. I know

**Alright, it's been almost a month. Okay, -checks watch- One month! One month?! Well, I have other stories that need tending to. LOL. So...you cna check them out if you think it is necessary. It is. Check them out. NOW! Not now, after you read this. THEN DO IT!**

**Jasper POV**

Pull yourself together! You've been through worse. I couldn't stop running. I don't know what I was running from, mostly to save the family from feeling what I felt. I should be able to at least control one aspect of my life, myself.

"Jasper, honey, please stop." Alice's voice whispered through the misty night.

I stopped and leaned up against a nearby tree, depleted, like my tank was on empty. It wasn't. I could never be on empty, but just trying to control the most lethal weapon I had took its toll. "They just couldn't let it go. Those abominable, egotistical, THINGS!" I pulled a tree from its roots and prepared to throw it across the forest before Alice was in my face, holding the tree.

Her eyes were kind and calm, well as calm as the perkiest person on the planet could be. "Don't do that. You're killing trees. They have agencies that can hunt you down. Come on, let it go."

I released the tree, but brought the double meaning to light. "Let it go? How can I? This is our family. _Our _family," I sat down, disgusted.

Alice did the same, "I know it's _our family_. I am part of this family."

I was confused and I didn't know why, "Well then…"

"Well then what?"

I dropped wherever that question was going, "How can this happen? To us? Again? It's not fair! We hurt no one! We disturb no one! We live in the middle of the woods with a driveway that's over a mile long for Christ's sake! Why can't they just…go?"

Alice rubbed her hand lovingly across my shoulders, "I don't know, but we can fight this. We always do."

"No, we can't fight this. We can't fight them. They have been strategizing. There's no way we can do what we did last time and win. They know what we have. We can't win. I can't lose you." I felt the hopelessness wave back over me. I tried to hold it in so Alice could give the pick-me-up comment she was sure to have handy, but she was drowned in despair as well.

We sat in silence once again.

Alice picked her head up as the emotions began to suppress, "Wait, how does putting Edward away in prison give them the upper hand?"

I hadn't thought of this. I was so absorbed in my own misery about the past fight, I hadn't thought about exactly what was happening, "What?"

"Edward. He's being framed for murder. By the Volturi. How does that help them if he's in prison?"

"Maybe it's just a punishment," I hung my head down, remembering what "punishment" was. My eye caught one of the scars. _That_ was punishment.

"For not going with them? Well I didn't go either."

No. Not Alice.

Alice caught my reaction, "I didn't say they were going to do anything, but why Edward? I mean, I don't think they could pin much on me, seeing as I spend most of my days at the mall, but still…"

"They better not do anything," I said through gritted teeth.

"They won't. Jazz, we can figure this out," Alice tried, and succeeded at making me feel better. She has always, and would always have that affect on me.

"But this, we can't beat this. No matter how much rubbing you do. No matter how many, 'It's going to be alright, Jazz's' It's not going to be alright!" I pulled myself away from her, feeling more isolated than ever. Texas. My mind flashed back to Maria, Nettie, and Lucy, how they betrayed me, how they left me to fend for myself, having to kill or be killed.

Alice saw the indecision and wariness in my eyes, "It's not like that here. No one is going to hurt you. You're not going anywhere."

The fragmented thoughts painted a grim picture. A picture I didn't want to look at. A picture I knew would be clear as day if things continued, "Let's go."

"Go? Home? Okay."

"Not home."

Alice's spiky head twisted to the side, "Where?"

"Anywhere."

"Anywhere includes home." She nodded, almost telling herself that I wasn't thinking what I was thinking.

"No it doesn't."

"Yes. It. Does."

"Alice—" I began, but she cut me off.

"Don't you Alice me! We are going home! We are going to fight this! We are going to stick together! We are going to be a family! This is exactly what they want! For us to fight and leave each other! Do you want to give them what they want? Validation? Huh, Jasper? None of this running crap! I can't run in these!" She pointed to her red heels, "Well, I can, but I'm not. Jasper. We. Are. Going. Home. Got. It?"

I stood, speechless by my love's sudden intensity. I had never seen her take such a stand.

"Got it?" she said through gritted teeth.

"We'll go home," I sat down, afraid to run through the woods and back to an already tense house, with a fuming Alice.

Alice's face relaxed back to the beautiful position I had always loved. "Of course, Jazz."

"I still don't understand why."

"Neither do I."

"It's not fair."

"I know."

"I'm tired of running. I'm tired of fighting."

I knew she understood. This just wasn't about me or Edward, and it was selfish of me to even include myself into the list of victims. I wasn't affected from this. I was, but not as much as Edward. It doesn't matter how many times we move or how many lives Carlisle saves, they are always going to be the ones to come and ruin all we have worked for. All Carlisle has built up. How could the supposedly self-respecting, self-righteous leaders of the vampire world stoop to kill a human to get back for one gift? One gift.

We can alter the outcome of our own futures, but not everyone will see it our way.

**Review! Then check my other stories! But review first! **


End file.
